Alpha
by Asrial
Summary: Blue est seule sur Isla Nublar a présent. Son alpha est partit, ses soeurs sont mortes. Pour Blue, ce n'est pas normal. Alors elle attend et elle espère


Alpha

Blue avait obéit au geste d'Alpha.  
Après que ses sœurs soient mortes sous les coups des deux pattes et de la Grande Blanche, elle était revenue naturellement vers Alpha. Pour attendre ses ordres ? Pour du réconfort ? Autre chose ?  
Mais Alpha lui avait fait signe de filer.  
Blue avait obéit tristement.  
Elle avait suivi l'Ancienne avant de s'enfoncer dans la foret qui entouraient les reste du parc. Elle était blessée, épuisée, malade d'angoisse et surtout…Seule.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était seule. Ses sœurs n'étaient plus là. Alpha n'était plus là.

A pas lent, elle passa parmi les herbivores qui avaient réussi à échapper à la Grande Blanche et aux ailés sans les ennuyer. Ils ne bronchèrent même pas. Ils voyaient sa fatigue et ses blessures. Elle n'était pas dangereuse. S'il y avait eu un autre prédateur, elle se serait fait tuer. Mais de prédateur, il ne restait qu'elle, la Grande Mouillée qui avait dévoré la Grande Blanche et l'Ancienne. Comme les autres, elle savait que la vieille T-Rex était une vieille dame. Elle était l'un des rares dinosaures à avoir été conçue pour le premier park. Bien sûr, c'était le genre de détails qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui n'aurait eu aucune signification pour Blue. Elle savait juste que l'Ancienne était vieille. Donc puissante.  
Elle l'avait prouvé.  
La femelle d'Alpha avait été rusée d'aller la chercher pour tuer la Grande Blanche. Alpha méritait une femelle rusée. Même si elle était faible et fragile comme lui. Pourtant, la vélociraptor le reconnaissait comme son Alpha.  
Blue était juste triste de ne pas avoir pu manger la Blanche pour noyer sa peine d'avoir perdu ses sœurs et Alpha.

Elle retourna dans son enclos à présent si vide. Depuis sa naissance ou presque, elle avait vécu là avec ses sœurs. C'était un lieu rassurant et connu. Alors elle y avait toujours été en sécurité. Même si elle avait toujours voulu en sortir, quand elle l'avait pu, ça n'avait été que pour perdre ses sœurs et Alpha.

Blue se laissa tomber sur des feuilles mortes. Le nid paraissait bien vide sans ses sœurs. Elle finit par s'endormir.  
Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle chercha par habitude la voix d'Alpha et son repas avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'aurait même plus cet élément rassurant.

Alpha était partit  
Ses sœurs étaient parties.  
Blue sortit de l'enclos. Ses plaies s'étaient arrêtées de saigner. Il faudrait des jours avant qu'elle ne cicatrise vraiment, mais elle pouvait fonctionner. Elle avait juste besoin de viande.

Heureusement, les carnages de la Grande Blanche n'avaient évidemment pas été nettoyés. A l'odeur, elle trouva sans peine les cadavres des herbivores que la Blanche avait massacrés. Les Ailés s'étaient goinfrés, les charognards ordinaires aussi, l'Ancienne s'était gavé, mais il restait bien assez pour nourrir Blue pendant quelques jours. Elle préférait ses proies encore chaude mais devant son épuisement général, elle mangeait ce qu'elle trouvait.

Blue releva la tête lorsque l'ancienne rugit vers la mer alors que les derniers bateaux s'éloignaient des cotes avec les derniers deux pattes.  
L'ile était à eux. Encore.  
L'Ancienne savait qu'ils reviendraient.

Le temps ne voulait pas dire grand-chose pour un saurien.

Le temps ne voulait pas dire grand-chose pour Blue.  
L'air était juste légèrement plus frais, les vagues un peu plus hautes et il pleuvait un peu plus.  
Ce n'était pas nouveau.  
Elle avait déjà vu le temps changer ainsi plusieurs fois depuis qu'elle était sortie de son œuf. Elle était née la première, petite boule d'écaille qui avait lutté de toutes ses forces pour ouvrir son œuf. Avec un cri, elle avait enfin réussit à vaincre le premier adversaire de sa vie pour rouler dans les mains d'Alpha. Il avait été le premier deux pattes qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Il était devenu Alpha immédiatement. Il était plus grand, plus fort et il Savait.  
Il était alpha.  
Il n'y avait pas de discussion possible.  
Charlie, Delta et Echo étaient nées juste après elle. Alpha l'avait posé sur son épaule pendant qu'il attrapait ses sœurs dans ses mains comme pour elle pour leur conférer l'empreinte.

Les trois derniers œufs ne s'étaient jamais ouverts.

Alpha les avaient emmenés avec lui jusqu'à leur enclos.  
Les premiers jours, ils étaient restés dans les pièces techniques de l'enclos en attendant de grandir assez. Puis elles avaient découvert leur territoire minuscule. Heureusement qu'elles n'étaient que quatre !  
Puis Alpha avait cessé de venir au contact pour rester en hauteur.  
Ça avait toujours agacé Blue. Comment pouvait-elle voir les yeux d'Alpha et comprendre ce qu'il voulait si elle ne pouvait pas les voir correctement.  
Alpha avait bien utilisé des gestes, le click qui lui faisait grincer des dents et des mots. Mais ce n'était pas pareil.  
Blue sauta soudain sur ses pieds en entendant le rugissement de l'Ancienne.  
Dans le bassin, le cadavre de la Grande Mouillée finissait de pourrir en surface, comme celui des autres prédateurs qui n'avaient pas été relâchés avant que tous les deux pattes fuient.  
Ca faisait des semaines, des mois même qu'elles étaient livrées à eux même. Sans personne pour nourrir les prédateurs, ils étaient morts de faim. L'Ancienne et elle étaient les seules survivantes des prédateurs. Les rugissements de faim des autres s'étaient enfin tuent.

Alors entendre l'Ancienne rugir ? Blue s'était précipitée, curieuse autant qu'inquiète.  
La solitude ne lui réussissait pas. A plusieurs reprises elle avait fait un nid, comme si elle allait pondre mais aucun œuf n'était venu. Elle était et restait seule.  
L'Ancienne rugit encore.  
Blue discerna encore ce qui l'avait inquiété.  
C'était le bruit d'un moteur.  
Le raptor pencha la tête sur le côté. Curieuse comme un chat, elle descendit vers la plage.  
Des voix de deux pattes la firent se tapir dans la jungle. C'était de la viande fraiche et tendre, si facile à tuer….Elle s'en léchait presque les babines.  
Une voix la fit se figer soudain.  
Elle la reconnaissait.  
Alpha !

Sans réfléchir, elle bondit des arbres pour se ruer sur la plage.  
Les deux pattes levèrent leurs bâtons qui piquent vers elle mais elle ne ralentit pas.

« - NE TIREZ PAS ! »

Blue siffla de joie  
Alpha était revenu ! Elle n'était plus seule !

« - Blue…. »

Le raptor en roucoulait sans réaliser que pour les deux pattes sauf Alpha, le son devait être particulièrement agressif.

Alpha tendit la main vers elle.

« - Doucement ma belle… Doucement… »

Cette voix apaisante qui l'avait accompagné toute sa vie…

Blue s'immobilisa. Alpha s'approcha lentement d'elle jusqu'à poser sa main sur le côté de sa tête comme il le faisait toujours quand ses sœurs et elles étaient coincés dans les cages de tête.

« - Tu crois que c'est sur ? »

Ha ? Ça, c'était le deux pattes sombre. Le second d'Alpha. Mais il était plus faible et plus bas qu'elle dans la hiérarchie. Comme ses sœurs n'étaient plus, elle condescendait à lui laisser la place d'Omega. Avec le retour d'Alpha, elle était d'humeur généreuse.  
Le deux pattes sombre eut un petit mouvement de recul quand elle trilla vers lui. C'était ce qui séparait Alpha des autres. Lui, il n'avait pas peur. Il ne reculait pas. Il s'arrêtait, il attendait, mais il ne reculait pas.  
Alpha recommença à lui caresser la tête.

« - Tu vas bien ma belle… »

Pendant qu'Alpha la caressait, il vérifiait son état, ses blessures cicatrisées, ses cicatrices….

Les autres deux pattes avaient fini de débarquer des bateaux.

« - Owen ! On l'endort et on la remet dans son enclos. »

« - NON ! »

Le cri d'Alpha fit rouvrir les yeux à Blue. Les gratouilles l'avaient presque assoupies de contentement.

« - Elle reste avec moi. »

« - Owen… »

Blue siffla vers le deux pattes.  
Elle n'aimait pas ce nom « Owen » C'était tellement ridicule ! Les deux pattes ne savaient-ils pas que Alpha était alpha ? Pourtant, ils obéissaient. C'était stupide.  
Alpha posa une main sur son garrot.

« - On rentre à la maison, ma belle, d'accord ? »

Blue trilla encore.  
Elle souffla vers Omega qui recula encore.

« - Barry, elle s'amuse à te faire peur. Tant que tu reculeras, elle fera semblant de t'attaquer. »

Blue ne comprenait pas la langue d'Alpha, mais elle savait qu'il grondait Omega. C'était bien. Alpha était le plus fort. Il devait appuyer sa force !

Le trio d'humains et de raptor rejoignit lentement l'enclos. Alpha y entra le premier, Blue sur les talons, puis Omega en dernier.

Alpha referma la porte.  
Blue eut un peu de regrets. Elle ne pourrait sans doute plus aller courir.  
Alpha posa sa main sur son cou. Comme toujours, ses gestes étaient lents, apaisant, mais jamais effrayés.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle. On retournera courir tous les deux. »

Après tout, le temps que le parc soit à nouveau ouvert, sans compte la zone sécurisée, il pouvait bien la laisser aller courir et chasser comme elle voulait non ? Il suivrait avec un buggy.

Blue trilla soudain.  
Elle courut à son nid.  
Surpris, Alpha et Oméga la suivirent.  
Les autres deux pattes avaient de longtemps cessés de les suivre ou de se poser des questions. Ils avaient bien assez à faire. Rattraper l'Ancienne par exemple. Elle était vieille, agile, intelligente et retorse. Ils allaient devoir galoper longtemps pour l'attraper.  
Blue était presque triste pour l'Ancienne. Elle n'avait pas d'Alpha elle. Elle devait être si seule.

Bleue gratta une partie du nid vide. Elle en sortit une patte d'un petit dino par encore trop faisandée qu'elle offrit à Alpha.  
Oméga eut un bruit dégouté du fond de la gorge mais Alpha prit l'offrande puante sans protester. Au contraire, il la remercia longuement.  
Blue en roucoula de contentement.

Elle se coucha dans son nid, la main d'Alpha sur le garrot.  
Elle n'était plus seule  
Alpha était content.  
Tout allait bien.


End file.
